Married the Princess!
by Haruno Angel
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan jendral perang dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga? Apa akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan mereka berakhir... .. Bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Author kembali membawakan cerita baru minna!

Silahkan membaca!

Happy reading~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Fiola**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T+**

 **Warn: Kingdom!vers,typo(s),GaJe,dll..**

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan jendral perang dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga?_

 _Apa akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan mereka berakhir..._

 _.. Bahagia?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Married the Princess!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's PoV On.

Hari ini, aku kembali diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia Hiashi untuk memimpin perang melawan kerajaan Ame yang selalu saja memberontak dan merisaukan semua kerajaan besar.

Di barisan paling depan, disanalah posisiku sekarang. Dengan sebilah pedang khusus milikku, aku mengangkat pedang tersebut menandakan akan bertempur.

Dua pasukan bertubrukan. Terdengar bunyi teriakan, pedang, dan suara kuda memadu menjadi satu.

Darah dimana-mana. Orang terluka pun banyak terlebih lagi orang yang gugur di pertempuran besar tersebut.

Zrash.

Dalam satu kali tusuk, jendral perang pasukan Ame sekaligus rajanya kutaklukan. Semua pasukan Ame pun terlihat telah gugur semua.

Aku kembali dengan kemenangan dan keberhasilan di tanganku. Yang Mulia Hiashi juga kerajaan lainnya berterimakasih bnayak padaku yang kubalas dengan senyuman.

Saat pulang dari medang perang, aku terkejut dengan perkataan Yang Mulia Hiashi padaku dan karena hal itu, hidupku akan berubah kurasa.

"Kau akan kunikahkan dengan putriku, Hinata."

"T-Tapi saya tidak pantas untuk seorang putri seperti Putri Hinata." Protesku secara halus. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan.

"Tidak! Kau sangat pantas! Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Pernikahannya akan diadakan besok."

Deg.

Besok?! Aku bahkan baru kembali dari medan berdarah hari ini.

Namun apa boleh buat, aku tidak diperbolehkan menolaknya.

Karena aku seorang yang sangat patuh terhadap suatu perintah. Lagipula sekarang pun aku sedang tidak ada seorang yang kusukai.

Naruto's PoV Off.

Hari ini, seorang gadis dengan rambut indigonya yang digelung ke atas menatap cermin besar di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan menatap kosong cermin di hadapannya.

"Putri Hinata."

Ia terlihat terkejut dengan suara yang memanggilnya tersebut. Lantas ia langsung berbalik dan ia melihat pemuda dengan pirang dan iris blue sapphire menatapnya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, calon suamimu."

Deg.

Iris ametyst sang gadis membulat mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat membeku di tempat untuk sementara.

"K-Kau.. calon suamiku..? Jendral... Naruto?" ucapnya pelan seraya berdiri.

"Hm, anda benar. Aku diperintahkan Yang Mulia Hiashi untuk menemuimu sebelum upacara pernikahan esok hari." Tutur Naruto menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Hinata yang seorang putri.

Ia mengambil nafas sebelum berbiara denganan sang 'calon suami' nya tersebut seraya memdekatkan diri agar dapat melihat pemuda tersebut lebih dekat. Ia cukup tertegun kala mendapati pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu ternyata...

Tampan.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Putri Hyuuga Hinata ini jarang keluar dari istananya. Jika pun keluar hanya sesekali saja. Kadang ingin menghirup udara segar atau karena ada tamu dari kerajaan tetangga.

Ia jarang memperhatikan para prajurit yang terkadang berlatih di halaman istana. Juga siapa yang melatihnya yaitu, Naruto.

"Aku Hinata." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya, Yang Mulia." Ucap Naruto yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dan itu membuat sang putri tidak nyaman.

"Tak usah menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu. Bersikaplah seperti biasa." Ujarnya masih menampakkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto pun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Bluesapphire miliknya terlihat membulat kala mendapati sang putri sedang tersenyum. Dalam sekali tatapan, ia sudah terpesona dengan keanggunan juga kecantikan sang putri.

Dimulai dari rambutnya yang berwarna indigo yang terlihat indah. Wajahnya yang putih karena jarang diterpa sinar matahari. Matanya amethyst yang merupakan ciri khas dari kerajaan Hyuuga. Tubuhnya yang ramping. Dan juga tatapannya yang lembut dan hangat. Ia betul-betul sempurna.

"Namikaze-san?" panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang tak diketahui entah apa yang dilamunankan olehnya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Aku baik, Yang Mulia."

"Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan." Tutur sang putri Hyuuga seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Jika diingat-ingat, pernikahan keduanya adalah besok.

"T-Tunggu." Ucap Naruto seraya menahan tangan Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata terkejut.

"A—da apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran sekaligus masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Maukah Anda berjalan-jalan di taman? Malam ini bulan purnama." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum ke arah putri yang wajahnya memerah itu.

"T-Tentu." Jawab Hinata dengan cepat dan membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban keluar degan begitu cepat.

"Hehe.. Kukira Anda akan menolaknya." Jendral muda itu terlihat tertawa kecil kala mendapati keantusiasan putri Hyuuga itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman istana menikmati semilir angin malam yang ada saat itu juga perayaan kembang api yang diadakan di desa-desa di sekitar kerajaan tersebut.

"Saya jarang melihat Anda." Ucap Naruto membuat yang diajak bicara menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hm.. Tak usah menggunakan bahasa formal denganku. Lagipula besok kita sudah menjadi suami istri." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengatensikan kedua matanya ke langit malam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Turut Naruto. Ia pun menurut pada Hinata. Benar juga, besok mereka telah menjadi suami istri, tidak mungkin menggunakan panggilan formal untuk berbicara. Itu mungkin akan terdengar aneh.

"Namikaze-san, kudengar pertempuran anda yang baru saja terjadi baru-baru ini sukses." Ucap Hinata sambil duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari batu ala tersebut.

"Benar. Tapi pertempuran itu cukup sulit." Ucapnya mengingat medan berdarah selama 2 hari yang ia lalui beberapa hari yang lalu. Sangat melelahkan karena memakan waktu dua hari sampai pedang miliknya menembus tubuh sang pemimpin kerajaan pemberontak Ame.

"Pasti sangat melelahkan." Ujar Hinata mendudukan diri di kursi taman kerajaan yang terbuat dari keramik mahal yang dibuat oleh pemahat luar dan— sudah, kita lewatkan tentang kursi keramik itu.

"Sudah tugasku." Ucap pemuda surai pirang tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah tuan putrinya itu. Cantik dan menawan. Ia bagaikan bidadari dari langit.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke istana. Besok hari penting." Ucap Hinata berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, putri Hinata."

Duar.

Deg.

Jantung putri kerajaan Hyuuga itu kembali berdetak kencang dan bahkan berkali-kali. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi ini perasaan yang aneh dan saat itu juga, kembang api menghiasi langit malam

"S-Sampai jumpa." Ia segera berlari kecil ke ruangannya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia tak memikirkan akan melihat kembang api lagi.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah putri tersebut tersenyum kecil lalu bergumam lirih "Malam, Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **×××Princess!×××**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari penting bagi Hinata. Ia memakai sebuah gaun pengantin yang cukup lebar berwarna putih. Di sekitar bawah gaun itu dihiasi banyak permata juga di bagian atasnya. Pita besar melilit di bagian pinggang diikatkan berbentuk pita.

Rambut indigo miliknya ditata digelung ke atas dan diberi hiasan bunga violet yang cantik. Wajahnya dirias membuatnya semakin menarik. Terlebih bibirnya yang dipoles lipgloss rasa stawberry.

Lehernya dihiasi dengan kalung bertahta berlian. Anting-anting pun tak ketinggalan turut serta menghiasi telinga Hinata.

Sebuah High Heels berwarna putih bersih pun telah terpasang manis di kaki jenjangnya.

Nah... Sekarang tinggal pemasangan slayer yang akan menutupi wajah Hinata dari mempelai pria.

"Kaa-san.." gumam Hinata lirih. Ia menatap sebuah pigura kecil di meja riasnya. Ia menatap sendu seorang wanita yang berambut sama dengan dirinya. Mata seindah bulan yang menatap lembut pun tak luput dari penglihatan Hinata.

"...Aku akan menikah.." ucap Hinata lirih. Ia meremas bagian samping gaunnya untuk menahan tangisan yang akan keluar.

Sang ibunda tercinta putri Hyuuga Hinata itu telah meninggal dunia saat Hinata berumur 4 tahun.

Dan yang ada kini hanyalah...

"Hinata." Suara lembut itu membuat mata bulannya melirik tajam.

"Ayo, ibu pasangkan slayer untukmu."

... seorang ibu tiri.

Ini salah ayahnya yang mengambil seorang selir saat tahun pertama ibunya meninggal dunia.

"Namanya Uzumaki Karin dari kerajaan Uzumaki.

Ia akan menjadi 'Ibu' mu mulai sekarang."

Begitulah kira-kira perkataan sang ayah sebelas tahun silam.

Namun, Hinata tak pernah menganggap bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

Tak ada kata itu di kamus Hinata bagi gadis yang ia rasa telah merebut posisi sang ibunda.

"Tidak. Aku biasa memasangnya sendiri atau minta bantuan pelayan." Ucap hinata dingin seraya terus berbedak.

"Ayolah... Bukankah sudah tradisi seorang ibu memasangkannya?"

Bohong.

Semuanya adalah kebohongan.

Hinata itu bukanlah gadis bodoh yang dapat dibodohi dengan mudahnya.

Ia tahu ibu tirinya itu tak pernah menempatkannya di hatinya atau bahkan menyayanginya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Pintar sekali bukan ia berakting?

"Lebih baik aku meminta pertolongan dari pelayan saja." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada suara datar.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mau pergi ke altar sekarang." Potong Hinata dengan cepat. Segera Hinata menurunkan slayernya berjalan ke arah altar.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan menahan kepergiannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu, gadis bodoh." Ucap wanita bersurai merah dengan pandangan tak suka dan seringai licik.

"Aku juga tak akan pernah menyukaimu, wanita licik."

Keduanya saling merutuk dan mengejek satu sama lain sejak Hinata telah berumur 10 tahun.

Hinata selalu dihukum saat sang ayah, Hiashi pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan ia akan diperlakukan bak tuan putri semestinya saat sang ayah berada di dekatnya.

Dasar wanita licik.

Sepertinya Hinata tahu perasaan Cinderalla yang selalu dikisahkan oleh sang ibunda dahulu saat ia masih kecil.

"Putri Hinata, harap segera ke altar pernikahan. Pernikahan anda akan segera dimulai." ucap seorang pelayan dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata seraya melihat ke arah pelayan itu sekilas "Aku permisi ke altar." ujar Hinata datar seraya berlalu ke altar meninggalkan si Uzumaki— Hyuuga itu sendirian.

"Gadis itu benar-benar—"

—

—

—

Ruangan altar telah dipenuhi banyak orang. Entah itu dari kerajaan Hyuuga atau kerajaan lain.

Pernikahan dilaksanakan di istana. Istana itu tempat besar, tentu untuk mengadakan acara pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat mungkin dan mudah.

Rakyat kerajaan Hyuuga juga turut diundang ke pernikahan putri dari kerajaan mereka dalam suatu pesta. Mereka hanya datang ke pesta yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Untuk upacara pernikahan, hanya keluarga kerajaan dan kerajaan lain yang boleh melihatnya.

"Baiklah, upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Harap para tamu undangan duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing." ujar seorang yang memandu acara tersebut.

Sementara di dalam ruangan sedang seperti itu, beda lagi dengan Naruto yang tengah gugup.

Kelihatan ia gugup dari tangannya yang terus ia genggam, berjalan mondar-mandir, dan ia berkeringat. Tak bisa diduga seorang jendral perang yang berani bisa seperti ini.

"Naruto." panggil seseorang pada dirinya membuatnya tersentak.

"Eh? Sasuke?" ucap Naruto saat membalikkan badannya.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tak jelas dan berjalan terus mendekatinya.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Uchiha. Naruto mengenalnya lewat kakak dari Sasuke, Itachi yang juga seorang jendral perang yang merupakan teman baik Naruto.

"Selamat atas berakhirnya masa lajangmu." ucap Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang ingin menyalami Naruto dan dibalas Naruto.

"Hm, arigatou."ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya

 _"Mempelai pria silahkan masuk."_

"Aku masuk dulu." tutur Naruto dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke.

Kriet.

Pintu pun dibuka dengan lebar dan berbunyi membuat semua orang di ruangan melihat ke arah pintu.

Di sana ada seorang pria dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna putih bersih dan juga sepatu yang senada dengan bajunya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan dan membuat semua gadis di ruangan termasuk para Ratu melihat ke arahnya terus menerus.

Kakinya melangkah ke dalam altar dan dihadiahi tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang. Sesampai di depan, ia memberi hormat pada pendeta yang akan menikahkannya dengan sang putri.

Si pemandu upacara pernikahan tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya dan kembali akan mengatakan sesuatu di mikrofon.

 _"Mempelai wanita silahkan masuk."_

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu masuk yang telah terbuka tadi. Iris blue sapphire milik Naruto pun turut teralihka ke arah pintu. Irisnya terlihat sedikit terbelalak saat melihat sang putri dengan pakaian serba putih yang menawan menaiki panggung altar pernikahannya.

Ting.. Ting.. Ting Ting.. (Lagu khas pernikahan.)

Lagu pernikahan mulai dibunyikan seorang pianis saat mempelai wanita memasuki dan mulai berjalan ke arah mempelai pria.

Dengan anggun, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto. Sorot matanya menatap ke arah bawah seolah-olah malu menatap dan ditatap.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah ia di hadapan sang mempelai pria. Ayahnya, Hiashi memberikan tangan sang putri pada Naruto kemudia tersenyum tipis yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Naruto.

Hinata pun segera menggait tangan Naruto dan sontak membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melihat wajah Hinata samar-samar di balik slayer. Matanya tampak tertutup.

"Tuan Namikaze Naruto.." panggilan sang pak pendeta membuat Naruto sadar dan segera ke posisinya. Mereka dibuat saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"... Tuan Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah Anda menikahi dan mencintai Putri Hyuuga Hinata yang berasal dari kerajaan Hyuuga dan akan hidup tanpa memandang status satu sama lain, dan selalu bersama dalam susah-senang, bahagia-duka, dan bahkan sampai maut memisahkan akan tetap mencintainya?" ucap sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia." jawab Naruto dengan cepat seraya memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

Si pendeta tersenyum lalu menatap ke arah Hinata "...Putri Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah Anda menikah dan mencintai Jendral Namikaze Minato yang merupakan Jendral kerajaan ini dan akan hidup tanpa memandang status satu sama lain, dan akan dalam susah-senang, bahagia-duka, dan bahkan sampai maut memisahkan akan tetap mencintainya?"

"Ya, saya bersedia.." jawab Hinata disaat pendeta selesai mengucap janji tersebut.

Pak pendeta itu menarik nafas lalu tersenyum lebar "Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri yang sah. Semoga kalian hidup penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan dikaruniai banyak anak." Ucap pendeta.

"...Sekarang silahkan memasangkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing."

Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat mendekat ke Hinata dan Naruto. Dengan malu-malu dan wajah yang terdapat rona merah, ia menyodorkan cincin yang ada di atas tempat yang dibawakannya.

"Ini Nee-chan.." ucap si gadis pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat tingkah si gadis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nee-chan' tersebut.

"Arigatou, Hanabi." Hyuuga Hanabi, adik dari sang putri Hinata dan masih satu ibu dengannya.

"Un."

Naruto tersenyum pada Hanabi lalu mengambil cincin perak yang berukuran lebih kecil dan memasangkannya di jari manis kanan Hinata.

Sekarang, giliran Hinata yang memasangkannya. Jemarinya menggapai cincin perak yang berukuran lebih besar darinya dan memasangkan di jari manis kiri si pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

"...Tuan Naruto, silahkan cium pasangan Anda."

Deg.

Sontak, mata Hinata melebar mendengar ucapn si pendeta dengan wajah yang tersenyum-senyum.

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari saat ia mengucapkan janji pernikahannya tadi.

Naruto juga sama dengan Hinata, terkejut. Ia menarik nafas cukup panjang lalu membuangnya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat slayer yang menutupi wajah si gadis.

Iris Hinata melebar tatkala merasa slayernya terangkat dan akhirnya benar-benar menunjukkan wajahnya.

Naruto dapat melihat wajah merona Hinata juga raut muka terkejut. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Hinata lalu ia berucap pelan "Gomen.."

Hinata terkejut saat sebuah tangan besar menyentuh tengkuknya terlebih saat melihat Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu. Perlahan dapat ia lihat Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Dekat dan dekat dan akhirnya sampai jarak keduanya tak lagi tersisa. Dapat dirasa oleh Hinata di bibirnya sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuhnya.

Cukup lama Naruto mempertahankan posisi itu sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Saat Naruto mulai jauh satu centi, sesuatu tak terduga terjadi...

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **A/N:** Kembali dengan fanfic naruHina minna!

Gimana? Bagus? Kali ini kingdom ya!

Postnya akan agak lama karena si author tak bisa selalu on.

Thank you!^^

Review?

Sign, Haruno Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Haruno Angel**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T+**

 **Warn: Kingdom!vers,typo(s),GaJe,dll..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Married the Princess!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Naruto mulai jauh satu centi, sesuatu tak terduga terjadi...

Grep.

Sepasang tangan halus melingkari bagian lehernya dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Hinata yang kembali menariknya dalam ciuman mesra.

Para tamu undangan yang melihat terkejut sekali termasuk sang ayah, Hiashi dan si ibu tiri, Karin.

"Wah... sang putri hebat sekali..." ujar sang pemandu acara yang mendapat deathglare dari Hiashi.

Bukan hanya para tamu, Naruto juga terkejut dengan perlakuan dari sang putri kepadanya. Bibir Hinata melumatnya dengan lembut. Perlahan Naruto pun ikut terbawa suasana pun memegang tengkuk Hinata dan memperdalam ciuman terssebut. Mendadak ciuman tersebut membuat seisi ruangan memanas karena kejadian tak terduga tersebut.

Tak selang lama, ciuman itu pun berakhir dan pemandu acara melanjutkan acara "Baiklah! Selamat berbahagia untuk putri Hinata dan jendral Naruto!" pekik pemandu acara tersebut yang tak lain adalah adik kandung Hinata, Hanabi yang mendadak mengambil alih pekerjaan si pemandu acara.

"Nee-chan! Berbahagialah!" pekik si gadi kecil surai kecoklatan itu lewat microfon. Hinata membalas dengan senyuman lembut pada sang adik.

Kedua pengantin baru itu pun berjalan menuju pelaminan yang telah disipkan dari kemarin. Satu per satu orang mengerumuni mereka untuk bersalaman dan memberi ucapan selamat.

"Hinata~!" pekik seorang gadis surai merah muda padanya "Berbahagialan dengan si kumis kucing ini!" ujar si gadis, Haruno Sakura. Putri kerajaan Haruno.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum manis pada sahabat karibnya tersebut. Tak lama selang acara selamatan antara Sakura dan Hinata, teman mereka dari kerajaan lain pun ikut bergabung.

"Hei! Kau menikah duluan ya!" ujar seorang gadis dengan surai pirang dan mata aquanya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Berbahagialah dengannya." Ujar seorang gadis lain dengan rambut prang kecokltan diikaat menjadi empat, Sabaku Temari.

"Benar, berbagialah." Lanjut seorang gadis berambut cepol mendadak ikut andil di acara selamatan tersebut.

"Eh? Ten-Ten? Kau 'kan sedang hamil!" pekik Ino dadakan.

Ten-Ten adalah istri dari Hyuuga Neji, sepupu dekat putri Hinata. Umur pernikahan mereka pun sudah 2 tahun dan di tepat hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke dua, Ten-Ten diberi hadiah oleh yang diatas, seorang anak.

"Hehe, iya. Kenapa memangnya?" ucap Ten-Ten seraya tersenyum polos.

"Maksud Ino, dia takut kau kelelahan, apalagi kandunganmu baru berumur satu bulan." Jelas Hinata pada Ten-Ten

"Tak apa kok, Hinata! Aku masih kuat!" ujar Ten-Ten.

"Kuat apanya, tadi pagi saja kau rasanya mau pingsan karena muntah terus." Ucap seorang pria mendadak berada di belakangnya.

"N-Neji!"

"Selamat ya, Hinata. Semoga kau bahagia. Aku permisi dulu karena harus mengurus 'sepupu ipar' mu satu ini." Ucap Neji dengan penekanan di kata sepupu ipar dan diselingi senyuman tipisnya.

"Hm, Arigatou Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata lalu membalas senyuman Neji.

"Hm." Balas Neji seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Hinataa~! Tolong akuu!" pinta Ten-Ten dengan wajah memelas.

"Gomen.." ucap Hinata seraya mengangkat salah satu telapak tangannya keatas lalu tersenyum pada Ten-ten Setelahnya, Neji membawa Ten-Ten pergi dari pesta. Tidak tahu kemaa dibawanya, yang pasti tempat 'aman' bagi Ten-Ten dan calon anaknya

—

Di tempat lain...

—

"Yo, jendral Naruto." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan surai ravennya mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Oh? Sasuke? Tak usah seformal itu..." ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn, kau baru saja menikahi seorang putri, tentu harus formal terlebih ini acara formal." Ucap Sasuke menyandarkan diri di sebuah tiang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ujar seorang pria lain mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn.. Arigatou, Shikamaru." Nara Shikamaru, calon pewaris takhta kerajaan Nara.

"Selamat ya." Ujar pria lainnya, Sabaku Gaara, pangeran kerajaan Sabaku.

"Semoga malam pertamamu lancar." Ujar pria lainnya dengan senyuman anehnya, Shimura Sai, pangeran kerajaan Shimura.

"E-Eh?"

"Tak usah malu-malu begitu, Naruto." Ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Naruto merasa canggung dan aneh kala mendengar kata 'malam pertama' tadi. "Aku juga sudah merasakan perasaanmu saat ini." Lanjutnya.

"Oh ya.. kau kan sudah menikah ya, Gaara?" ujar Naruto melihat ke arah Gaara yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

Sabaku Gaara. Pangeran kerajaan Suna satu ini telah menikah dengan gadis dari kerajaan itu sendiri, Matsuri namanya.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai? Kapan kalian akan menyusul kami?" ucap Gaara seraya menyeringai ke arah tiga jomblo(?) tersebut.

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu."

"Mendokusai.."

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat."

Seperti itulah respon ketiganya. Tiga sahabatnya itu sepertinya masih mencari jodoh atau mungkin mereka menunggu jodoh diberikan Tuhan.

Pesta itu sangat meriah karena banyak teman negeri tetangga Hyuuga datang ke kerajaan tersebut. Terlebih, ini adalah pernikahan putri sulung kerajaan Hyuuga itu sendiri yang dikata-kata bisa memimpin kerjaan tersebut ke era yang baru dan lebih baik dari sang ayahanda, Hiashi karena ketegasannya dan kebijaksanaannya.

Rumor tentang itu pun membuat sang ibu tiri, Karin merasa sebal dan jengkel karenanya dan itu dianggap angin lewat oleh Hinata.

Jam besar yang ada di dalam istana itu menunjuk pukul delapan malam. Semua undangan yang hadir satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan pesta diadakan. Ada yang menginap di isatan ada juga yang menginap di luar istana, namun kebanyakan menginap di istana.

Kedua pengantin baru itu— Hinata dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin yang telah disiapkan sebelum pesta pernikahan oleh beberapa pelayan. Pintu kamar itu dihiasi dengan renda berwarna putih keemasan dan juga bunga lavender bercampur dengan mawar merah. Terlihat sangat indah dan mewah dari luar. Dan di dalamnya, ranjangnya dilapisi sprei berwarna putih keunguan. Mawar dan juga aromatherapy pun tercium dimana-mana. Renda putih dan emas pun turut kembali menghiasi di sana-sini kamar. Lampu kamar dibuat menjadi lampu remang-remang menambah kesan yang menawan dari kamar tersebut. Namun, itu tak berlaku bagi kedua pengantin yang jantungnya dag dig dug ini.

"Hinata.."

"Y-Ya?"

Pembicaraan keduanya yang cukup canggung itu diselingi beberapa waktu diam yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Jika kau tak mau tidur denganku tak apa.." ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum tipis ke Hinata membuat wajah Hinata bersemu walau tak terlalu kelihatan.

"Um.. kurasa tak apa jika 'hanya' tidur." Ucap Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain kamar tidur mereka tersebut.

"Hm... Baiklah!" ujar Naruto menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya lalu berlalu melewati Hinata menuju kamar mandi "Aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Setelah Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi, Hinata mendudukkan diri di kursi santai dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia diliputi rasa lelah dan deg-degan. Ia juga merasa sangat mengantuk karena pesta yang melelahkan dan gaun yang berat yang ia kenakan tadi saat pernikahan dan resepsinya.

Ia pun kembali teringat dengan pertengkaran 'kecil' nya dengan sang ibunda tiri tadi pagi sebelum masuk ke altar pernikahan.

Semua hal tersebut membuatnya pusing.

"Andai Kaa-san masih disini.." gumamnya pelan. Sekarang ia malah merindukan sang ibunda yang sudah di alam sana. Tak terasa matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat kenangan bersama sang ibu.

Akhirnya, Hinata menutup matanya. Tak terasa setetes air mata turun menuruni wajahnya yang putih. Ia ingin rehat sejenak dari kehidupan ini; tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huahh... Segarnya..." ucap seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi memakai mantel mandi dengan asap mengepul keluar menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Iris sapphire pemuda itu melihat-lihat kesekitarnya dan mendapati sang putri Hyuuga tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sungguh polos dan terlihat seperti gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun yang tak tahu tentang apa pun.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ya, pemuda itu, Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang telah tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan setelah semua prosesi acara yang mereka lakukan dari pagi hingga malam.

Ia pun akhirnya berinisiatif akan sesuatu. Karena Hinata tidur di kursi, ia ingin memindahkannya ke tempat tidur.

Tangan kekarnya perlahan menelusupkan diri ditubuh putri cantik tersebut. Setelah dirasa ia sudah memegang; memeluk Hinata dengan erat, ia mengangkatnya perlahan agar tak membangunkannya.

Hinata sedikit menggeliat karena perubahan posisi tidurnya dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit panik. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata kembali tertidur lagi bahkan ia mendengkur halus tapi masih dapat didengar Naruto dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Naruto mendekat ke kasur dan membaringkan Hinata perlahan. Untungnya Hinata dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan posisi tidur barunya itu. Pemuda itu lalu menarik selimut dan duduk di tepi ranjang agar dapat memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

-Naruto PoV-

Ah... Putri tertidur rupanya. Dia terlihat sangat polos disaat seperti ini. Tidak seperti yang pernah kuingat.

Saat musim panas lalu, ia pernah menggemparkan kota dengan julukan 'Putri Tangan Besi' karena ia pernah membunuh 5 orang jendral dari negara kami. Mereka berlima adalah seniorku dan mereka sangat hebat tapi berhasil dibunuh oleh putri Hinata.

Rumor mengatakan, mereka berlima hampir membunuh adik kesayangan sang putri Hyuuga itu, Hanabi.

Hinata memang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Aku juga tahu tentang hal itu karena dia satu-satunya saudara kandung Hinata.

Tapi kali ini, ia terlihat berbeda dari yang kudengar. Wajahnya sangat polos, matanya seindah rembulan saat ini sedang tertutup, kulitnya seputih susu, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya...

Seksi.

Ugh. Akan kusalahkan hasrat laki-lakiku ini. Tapi, ini bukan salahnya juga karena setiap laki-laki pasti begitu.

Ah.. lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada pikiranku semakin kemana-mana!

-Naruto PoV End-

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N:** Yo minna-san! Ch.2 ini agak lama karena masih pikir-pikir mau ngetik apa /plak. Gimana? Seru nggak?

Konflik-konflik akan dimulai di chapter-chapter berikutnya minna-!. Semoga aja kalian suka sama konflik yang saya buat.

Salam dari karakter utama dan author.

Thank you!

_Haruno Angel_


	3. Chapter 3

Bagaimana menurut kalian jika seorang jendral menikahi putri?

Pasti terdengar aneh dan jarang terjadi. Putri seharusnya menikahi seorang pangeran yang berwibawa dan dari kerajaan besar bukannya menikah dengan seorang jendral yang bekerja di medan perang membunuh musuh kerajaannya dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Tapi...

Jika ada kisah seorang putri yang menikah dengan jendral perang yang siap mati kapan saja...

Bagaimana kisahnya ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Haruno Angel**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little Conflic, Family,**

 **Warn: Kingdom!vers,typo(s),GaJe,dll..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Married the Princess!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang fajar telah muncul di ufuk timur pertanda hari akan segera berubah menjadi pagi. Namun sepasang pengantin baru kita ini sepertinya masih betah berada di tempat tidur nyamannya tersebut padahal ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi sibuk bagi mereka berdua.

Mendadak, ranjang itu bergerak menandakan seseorang yang tidur di atasnya bergerak dan ternyata putri cantik kita lah yang bergerak.

 _-Hinata PoV-_

Hangat.

Itu yang kurasakan pertama kali saat keluar dari alam mimpi.

Sekujur tubuhku terasa hangat. Aku juga bisa merasakan angin menerpa pipi juga leherku, entah angin apa itu. Selain itu, aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan sejak ibu meninggalkanku dan Hanabi.

Nyaman dan tenang.

Aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali. Perlahan kubuka mataku walaupun agak sulit menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang dari celah tirai gorden, aku tetap berusaha membuka mataku. Namun, aku dikagetkan dengan tangan yang ada di depanku atau lebih tepatnya menimpaku saat ini. Saat kucoba untuk menoleh kebelakang, jusru pelukan kian mengerat.

"Sebentar Kaa-san..."

Suara agak serak itu dapat segera kukenali. Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara berat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jendral yang baru semalam resmi menjadi suamiku, Namikaze Naruto. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan aku sampai sulit bergerak dibuatnya. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri namun usaha itu terhenti begitu aku mendengar ucapannya satu itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Kaa-san..."

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku tak lagi kugerakkan seperti tadi. Jika kuasumsikan, mungkin orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Namun, itu hanya asumsi. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti. Sekarang aku mau melepaskan diri darinya dulu. Tangannya berat!

 _-Hinata PoV End-_

"Namikaze-san.." panggil Hinata dengan suara pelanseraya menggoyangkan tangannya perlahan.

Tak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil.

"Namikaze-san.. sudah pagi.." ucap Hinata lagi seraya menggoyangkan terus menerus tangan Naruto namun belum ada respon apa pun selain gumaman-gumaman tak jelas.

"Naruto-san.. bangun.." panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan. Kali ini bukan goyangan-goyangan halus yang dilakukan Hinata pada tangan naruto melainkan elusan halus layaknya elusan tangan seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Sekejap mata, Naruto langsung bangun dari alam mimpinya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian dahinya mengernyit. Ungu? Kenapa bisa ada rambut berwarna ungu di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah berpikir, ia tersadar bahwa itu adalah...

"H-Hinata?!" ucap naruto meloncat dari posisinya tadi dengan perasaan kaget bercampur bingung. Namun tak lama, ia baru terpikir kalau dia sendiri yang tidur di samping Hinata. Hinata pun bangun dari tempat berbaringnya tadi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun Naruto-san.." ucap Hinata seraya menatap Naruto yang masih kaget.

"G-Gomenesai!" ujar Naruto seraya menundukkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Tak usah seformal itu.. lagipula kita ini 'kan suami-istri.." ucap Hinata duduk di tengah ranjang.

"T-Tapi.."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, Naruto-san."

"-kun."

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan dari pemuda bersurai kekuningan satu itu "Maksudmu?"

"Panggil aku 'Naruto-kun'."

Iris rembulannya membulat. Jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa mungkin karena panggilan Naruto-kun itu?

"Naruto... –kun.." panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Begitu lebih baik.. Hehehe.." ujar naruto seraya terkekeh pelan.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Hinata sayang.." panggilan dari arah luar iu membuat Hinata dan Naruto terkejut.

"Hinata.. Boleh ibu masuk?" langsung saja raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi dingin sekaligus datar. Naruto bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Hinata.

"Naruto, duduk disini, sekarang." Ucap Hinata datar membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Namun, ia tetap menuruti perkataan Hinata. Ia segera duduk di tepi ranjang dengan posisi menghadap Hinata.

"Ibu masuk ya.." kenop pintu pun terlihat turun kebawah pertanda seseorang menekannya. Segera Hinata memeluk Naruto. Naruto pun terlonjak kaget namun Hinata berbisik padanya "Diamlah.. Kita akan berpura-pura.."

Karin. Wanita yang merupakan ibunda tiri dari Hinata pun akhirnya membuka pintu. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut ketika melihat adegan yang terjadi depannya.

"Oh— Ibu?" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman palsunya. Akting pun dimulai sekarang.

"Hinata— kelihatannya ibu sedag mengganggu kalian ya.." ucap Karin dengan raut wajah kaku.

"Hm.. bisa dibilang begitu.." jawab Hinata dengan tatapan agak tajam. Lalu menunjukkan raut wajah orang terganggu.

"Kalau begitu... Ibu keluar dulu.." ucap Karin berbalik dan akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah.. jangan GANGGU kami lagi ya.." ucap Hinata dengan penekanan di kata 'Ganggu'.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Ini mirip kejadian hari itu 'kan, IBU?" tutur Hinata dengan penekanan kata 'Ibu'. Ia tak sudi mengatakan kata itu.

Terlihat tubuh wanita merah itu menegang mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia ingat hari apa yang dimaksudkan Hinata. Naruto ingin menanyakan, namun bukan sekarang. Sekarang tengah terjadi perang dingin antara ibu tiri dan anaknya. Lalu, Karin segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan hati panas.

BLAM.

"Itu ratu 'kan?" tanya Naruto melihat ke belakang.

"Jangan sebut dia ratu! Dia hanya seorang wanita licik murahan.." ucap Hinata dengan tatapan menajam ke arah pintu yang telah tertutup itu.

Naruto nampak tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Hinata. Terlihat kilatan marah di mata rembulannya itu. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya senyuman khasnya keluar, mengisi suasana yang dingin ini.

"Sou... Baiklah! Aku tidak akan memanggilnya ratu lagi." Tutur Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

DEG.

Lagi. Jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya juga memanas. Namun, ia tutupi dengan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"K-Kalau begitu... Aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Hinata turun dari ranjang lebar itu.

"Ha'i."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou, putriku." Ucap seorang pria dengan wajah berwibawanya ketika melihat putrinya masuk ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Otou-sama." Jawab Hinata. Di belakangnya terlihat Naruto yang mengekorinya menuju ruang makan. Ia merasa gugup sekarang.

"Oh, Naruto? Ayo duduklah di samping putriku ini." Ucap Hiashi menunjuk sebuah kursi di samping Hinata.

"H-Ha'i, Hiashi-sam—"

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Tou-sama' saja, Naruto." Potong Hiashi dengan cepat.

"H-Ha'i, Tou-sama." Ujar Naruto yang sebenarnya agak canggung dengan panggilan itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan." Ucap Hiashi

Tak lama, para pelayan dengan gaun putih dan hitam datang mendekat ke meja makan dan membawakan beberapa piring sarapan untuk keluarga kerajaan Hyuuga itu. Tentu Naruto juga karena ia bagian dari Hyuuga sekarang.

Acara sarapan mereka diliputi keheningan sampai seorang wanita dengan surai merah darahnya mendekat ke meja makan besar dan panjang di ruangan sunyi tersebut.

"Ohayou minna-san.. Gomen aku terlambat. Aku ada urusan mendadak tadi." Ujarnya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan gadis bersurai biru tua keungu-unguan tersebut.

"Hm. Tak apa, kami juga baru mulai." Ucap Hiashi melanjutkan makannya.

Hinata sendiri tetap memakan makanannya tanpa melirik sedikit pun ibu tirinya itu. Naruto sesekali melirik Hinata. Hiashi berpikir tentang sesuatu. Karin nampak bersiap akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh ya.. Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya Karin menatap kedua insan di depannya itu.

"UHUK...!"

Dan... secara bersamaaan mereka tersentak. Naruto yang tengah menelan telur gorengnya harus menerima nasibnya tersedak. Tangannya segera meraih air putih di dekatnya dan menenggaknya demi nyawanya.

Sementara Hinata yang tengah mengambil sayuran dengan sumpitnya membeku di tempat. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan dadakan yang dilontarkan Karin. Namun dengan cepat ia mencoba tenang kembali.

"He~ Ada apa ini?" tanya Karin pura-pura dengan polosnya.

"Karin, harusnya kau tak menanyakan hal privat seperti itu." Tegur Hiashi meletakkan peralatan makannya karena telah selesai makan. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Tapi kau juga penasaran bukan?" tanya Karin berusaha merayu Hiashi.

"Sangat hebat."

Jawaban dadakan itu berhasil orang-orang di ruang makan itu terdiam. Hiashi terdiam seraya melihat ke putrinya. Karin yang nampak terkejut melihat juga ke Hinata. Naruto hanya terdiam saja. Ia biarkan sang putri yang mengambil alih.

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin yang tak yakin.

"Ya.. Naruto-kun sangat hebat semalam," Ucap Hinata memandang ke Naruto yang disampingnya seraya tersenyum. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Tak perlu kudeskripsikan secara rinci, kalian pasti sudah tahu maksudnya." Lanjut Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo, Naruto-kun."

"Hm." Gumam Naruto membalas ajakan dari Hinata dan ikut berdiri dan berjalan di samping Hinata menuju pintu keluar dari ruang makan.

"Oh, Hinata? Aku punya kabar untukmu," Ucap Karin yang masih memandang lurus ke depan kemudian perlahan menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis muda itu.

"Saudarimu, Saara, akan kembali ke sini."

DEG.

Hinata bergeming. Nafasnya seolah tercekat. Matanya pun turut membulat. Saudari tirinya akan kembali? Itu sebuah mimpi buruk bagi dirinya.

"Oh. Baiklah." Jawab Hinata singkat dan melirik sekilas ayah dan ibu tirinya itu seelum pintu ruang makan tertutup. Nampak mata ametystnya itu melirik penuh amarah ke ibunya itu.

BLAM.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, nampak tubuh Hinata yang mendadak melemas. Ia perlahan berjalan menyusuri tembok panjang itu. Naruto yang berada di samping Hinata merasa heran dengan sikap Hinata.

BRUK.

"Hinata!" Naruto berusaha memegang kedua lengan Hinata dan menahannya agar tak menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Hinata yang kini terduduk di atas lantai dingin itu kini hanya terdiam. Naruto yang melihat hal itu dengan insiatifnya menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Kita akan kemana, Yang Mulia?" tanya Naruto menatap wajah putih dan mulus gadis itu. Amethyst gadis muda itu nampak menatap lantai kosong.

"Ke taman." jawabnya singkat.

"Ha'i."

Naruto pun langsung melangkah menuju ke taman bunga seperti yang diperintahkan sang putrinya itu.

—TBC—

A/N : Tak banyak yang akan auhor sampaikan. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang mereview dan membacanya! Aku sangat menghargainya ekaligus sangta senang ada orang yang membaca fic tak sempurnaku^^

Special thanks~

Haruno Angel.


End file.
